gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Grumps VS
Game Grumps VS is a spin-off of Game Grumps. In which the Game Grumps compete against each other in video games of various genres, including fighting games, game shows, party games, and sports games. History Game Grumps VS debuted shortly after Game Grumps in August 2012, with "Smash Brothers Brawl", featuring Arin and Jon playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl against each other. In September 2012, Barry took over as editor of Game Grumps VS, as well as Game Grumps. On June 25, 2013, Jon was announced to be leaving the channel. Game Grumps VS returned featuring Danny in Jon's place on July 15, 2013 with . Late in 2014, Kevin began editing most of the videos on the Game Grumps channel, including Game Grumps VS. During the summer of 2016, Kevin resigned from the Game Grumps channel, with Matt and Ryan from SuperMega taking his place as editor of all of the shows on the channel, including Game Grumps VS. Format The format of Game Grumps VS is identical to the format of Game Grumps. In episodes of Game Grumps VS, the Game Grumps usually compete against each other. Despite being branded as a competitive versus series, the Game Grumps do not keep track of wins and losses, and are usually just playing for fun. Oftentimes, the Game Grumps do not even refer to the episodes as Game Grumps VS within the videos, just referring to the episodes as regular Game Grumps. As with Game Grumps and Guest Grumps, Game Grumps VS only features Arin and Danny, and previously Jon. Cast The Game Grumps * Arin * Danny Former * Jon Games played Arin and Jon Series * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (5 episodes) * Jeopardy! (2 episodes) * DreamMix TV World Fighters (2 episodes) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (3 episodes) * Mario Party 4 (7 episodes) * Mario Party 2 (7 episodes) * Mario Party 8 (9 episodes) * Nickelodeon Guts (4 episodes) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (3 episodes) * Wheel of Fortune (3 episodes) * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (3 episodes) * You Don't Know Jack (5 episodes) * Mario Power Tennis (2 episodes) * Mario Party 2 (7 episodes) * Furu Furu Park (4 episodes) * Mario Party 8 (5 episodes) * ChuChu Rocket! (2 episodes) * Kirby Air Ride (3 episodes) * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2 episodes) One-offs * GoldenEye 007 * Family Feud * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters * Snowboard Kids 2 * ClayFighter 63⅓ * Pokémon Stadium * Monopoly * Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee * NBA Jam * Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * The Price is Right * BattleTanx: Global Assault * Space Jam * Weaponlord * Ultimate Muscle: Legends vs. New Generation * Castlevania Judgment * Rakugakids * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (Rematch) * Super Bomberman 2 * SoulCalibur II * Arcana Heart * Cel Damage * Puyo Pop Fever * World Driver Championship Arin and Danny Series * Wheel of Fortune: Junior Edition (2 episodes) * Family Feud Decades (2 episodes) * Wheel of Fortune (3 episodes) * Ribbit King (5 episodes) * Family Feud (3 episodes) * The $1,000,000 Pyramid (3 episodes) * Ribbit King (Rematch) (3 episodes) * Jeopardy! (4 episodes) * Battle Chess (2 episodes) * Kirby's Dream Course (18 episodes) * Mario Party 8 (8 episodes) * The Price is Right Decades (2 episodes) * Press Your Luck (2 episodes) * Mario Golf (7 episodes) * Slalom (2 episodes) * Dokapon Kingdom (6 episodes) * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Game Time (3 episodes) * Mario Sports Mix (3 episodes) * Hollywood Squares (2 episodes) * Minute to Win It (2 episodes) * Namco Museum Megamix * Ultimate Board Game Collection * Monopoly (5 episodes) * Rumble Roses (2 episodes) * Smarty Pants (3 episodes) * Yoshi's Cookie (2 episodes) * M&M's Beach Party (3 episodes) * Neo Turf Masters (4 episodes) * California Games (2 episodes) * Ice Hockey (2 episodes) * MTV: Remote Control (2 episodes) * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (4 episodes) * Ribbit King (4 episodes) * Mario Party 10 (6 episodes) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (3 episodes) * Imagine Party Babyz (5 episodes) * Hollywood Squares (Revisited) (2 episodes) * Grump's Dream Course (63 episodes) * Intellivision Lives! (3 episodes) * Tennis (4 episodes) * 100ft Robot Golf (7 episodes) * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (7 episodes) * NES Remix Pack (2 episodes) * Puyo Puyo Tetris (5 episodes) * Super Bomberman R (4 episodes) * Virtual Chess 64 (2 episodes) * Calvin Tucker's Redneck Jamboree (3 episodes) * Chuck E. Cheese's Sports Games (4 episodes) * Monopoly Plus (6 episodes) * Stick Fight: The Game (4 episodes) * Madden NFL '94 (2 episodes) * Micro Machines (2 episodes) * Mario Party 7 (7 episodes) * Golf Story (4 episodes) * Big Beach Sports (3 episodes) * All Star Cheer Squad (2 episodes) * Tricky Towers (2 episodes) * Duck Game (2 episodes) * Monopoly Plus (9 episodes) * Cyberball (2 episodes) * Jerry Rice & Nitus' Dog Football (2 episodes) * The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2 episodes) * Mario Party 6 (7 episodes) * Super Mario Party (5 episodes) * Super Mario Party (7 episodes) * Shrek Super Party (6 episodes) * Ice Hockey (3 episodes) * Jackbox Party Pack 5 (3 episodes) * Super Mario Party Baseball (2 episodes) * Wheel of Fortune (3 episodes) * Trivial Pursuit (4 episodes) * Wheel of Fortune (2 episodes) * Jeopardy (4 episodes) * Super Mario Party VS SuperMega (7 episodes) * Heavy Burger (2 episodes) * Timber Tennis: Versus (1 episode) * Monopoly VS SuperMega (7 episodes) * Mario Party 5 (6 episodes) * Atari Flashback Classics (7 episodes) * Big Crown Showdown (2 episodes) * Nippon Marathon (4 episodes) * Riddles (4 episodes) * MORE Jeopardy (2 episodes) * Mario Golf Toadstool Tour REVAMP (2 episodes) * Ultimate Board Games (5 episodes) One-offs * Hollywood Squares * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Pac-Attack * Super Tennis * Gundam: Battle Assault 2 * Saturday Night Slam Masters * Bubble Bobble * Ballz * You Don't Know Jack: Mock 2 * Biker Mice from Mars * Sheep * Disney Think Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown * Cooking Mama Cook Off * No Brakes Valet * Bombball * Tecmo Bowl * WWF WrestleMania Challenge * Survivor * Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure * Jordan vs. Bird: One on One * Boom Blox: Bash Party * Boom Blox: Bash Party (Rematch) * Q*bert 3 * WildSnake * Tetris Attack * Action Girlz Racing * ChuChu Rocket! * Bishi Bashi Special * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Kart Fighter * Nintendo World Championships * Double Dare * Party Golf Gallery File:Game Grumps VS.png|Original logo with Jon Category:Series